My Version of Naruto
by The Master Of Sage
Summary: This is how I would have written Naruto and how im going to do it hope you enjoy it! I do not own Naruto Kishimoto does
1. Naruto Chapter 0: Prologue

Hello guy's sorry I have not been making fanfictions for a long time I'm extremely sorry but wait this is gonna be a new one where I make Naruto how I want to make it in my own eyes how I wanna make it let me tell you how so I'm gonna make the Naruto verse stronger and everything is gonna change now let me show you how I'm gonna make Naruto

I do not own Naruto I wish I did

It was a great day for Minato and Kushina There son was going to be born tonight Minato was beyond excited to become a Father hey had finally found a place for Kushina to have the baby and it was gonna be great "I can't wait!" Minato Shouted his screams ould be heard throughout Konoha. The time is 7:00 pm at night as all is quiet suddenly you hear "IT HURTS YA KNOW" "Calm down Kushina'' says Minato in a reassuring voice "Pssh you don't have a baby coming out of you and trying to hold back a 9 TAILED DEMON FROM COMING OUT OF YOU" screams Kushina suddenly Minato feels a weird chakra it feels familiar and weird at the same time

The masked man laughs and says "Hello Fourth Hokage'' in a deep and menaing voice ''Get out of here Now or else'' says Minato in a rage "haha empty threats'' says the masked man as he runs so fast he punches Minato in the gut thru the wall and continues his assault on him then Minato blocks the attacks and lands an uppercut on him he then throws a kunai and teleports to it and knocks down the masked man "give up'' says Minato ''ha.. watch this'' he says as suddenly you hear Kushina screaming in pure agony then suddenly the 9 tails gets unleashed from Kushina

Minato in shock look's at the Nine tails in horror and says ''Your Madara Uchiha this explains how you're able to control the 9 tails'' ''Ah you have figured it out you are clever good… but to bad you are going to DIE!" he then activates his Mangekyou Sharingan and then charges at Minato and kicks him in the face making him land against a tree Minato tries to punch him but he misses the man disappeared out of existence and Minato was not able to see him then the man came back and punched in the face and sweeps his legs Minato falls hard on his back the man is going to kill him but Minato kicks him off a uses the Rasengan and he flies away

He looks for Kushina and sees her panting and all hr guards dead and the doctor to help her there all gone Kushina is just laying down Unconscious Minato picks her up and puts her to bed he then gets his equipment and teleports on top of the Hokage monument He yells ''9 Tails!'' the 9 tails turn around and yells he has red in his eyes and shoots a Bjuu bomb at Minato (Which is insanely strong because I'm making naruto verse strong) Minato quickly does some hand signs and the bomb disappears he then tags the nine tails and does his Time-space Rasengan knocking the beast down and he is released from Madara's Control and he is free but the 9 tails is not done he attacks Minato Minato doges and uses Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu and They all

Attack the Nine tails the nine tails angrily swings at Minato And smashing him on the ground and smashes him with his tails and Minato tries to stab him but the 9 tails throws him away to fast

The Nine tails is angry after what Madara did to him and that the Hokage attempted to kill him now own his free will he will destroy Konoha Minato then remembered his child and Kushina giving birth he must teleport back to there but the nine tails is here and he is going to destroy the village he does not know what to do he then hears "ATTACK!'' and sees all his comrades attacking and defending the village he sees the 3rd Hokage fighting he thanks them all and teleports home he sees a baby in Kushina's hand and smiles "Minato the village is under attack what are we gonna do?!'' "I don't know…'' they sit and think on what to do

"I have an idea Minato says we can seal the 9 tails in Naruto'' '' MInato are you sure….'' says Kushina ''Positive'' Minato then takes Kushina and they both go to find The Third Hokage and they explain their idea ''That's great I have a place to do it'' The Ninja see Minato and they fight even harder knowing he must have a plan try to defeat the nine tails Minato shouts ''FUGAKU come up here'' Fugaku then jumps up and says ''Yes Minato'' I need you to assist me in sealing my son'' '' Ok how do you want me to do this?'' "The Reaper Death seal'' " What! Impossible we will die'' '' Not if we split it between us three, me, Kushina, and you. we won't die if we do this together'' '' fine''

Minato orders the Nara to try and hold the nine tails and then The Uchia shall use fire Jutsu and the Yamanaka can try and lower his mental state to make him weaker then we seal him as soon as we have a chance we seal it "Ok they say'' "wait we forgot Mikito'' Kushina says "we need her she's also apart of the old Team 7 "Ok where is she Fugaku'' Minato says "She's at the compound there's no time to get her let's just do this now'' he suddenly feels a great pain on his head ''Hey IM HERE!"" "Mikito!'' says Kushina hugging her ''Ok let's do this'' says Minato they all jump of the cliff "ok so this is the plan is we going to do the reaper death seal and split it evenly between us 4 and seal the 9 tails into Naruto'' ''aww nice name I can imagine them playing and naruto' like SASUKEEE and Sasuke's like NARUTOOO'' ?

''Anyways let's do this'' says Fugaku as they land on the ground ''On my call'' Minato shouts's

''1 2 3 GO!''

The nine tails stop what he's doing and just froze "REAPER DEATH SEAL" suddenly there's a great white blast and Minato and kushina are nowhere to be seen just Fugaku and Mikito are alive just a bit injured ''where are they….'' Mikito says crying ''impossible that there gone'' Fugaku says ''It's impossible we did it evenly to avoid death we split it evenly''

''So what are we going to do'' Fugaku says to the 3rd Hokage "I don't know honestly our only option is to keep Naruto becoming the nine tails a secret (Danzo smiles in the background) I think he should stay in the orphanage until he's 5 and live by himself'' "No he can live with us we will take care of him'' ''No he will not my reason is because he is not an Uchiha kids will laugh at him and wonder why he does not have a Sharingan and then you will have to tell him he's adopted'' ''fine but what will happen to him?'' Fugaku says "He will stay and you will be able to watch over him and make him feel like he has a family you two and Itachi will help him even Kakashi might help'' "ok fine deal''

Ok guys thanks for reading I really ''Enjoyed'' making this it was so ''Fun'' I 'loved'' it now for the power levels of everyone in this chapter (remember naruto verse is stronger in this scenario''

Minato 120 Sextillion

Kushina 25 Trillion

Fugaku 120 Sextillion

Mikito 24 Trillion

Hiruzen 620 0ctillion

Baby Naruto 0.2

Please don't be mad I feel stupid for putting this I'm sorry its just my version of Naruto don't be mad at me please im scared about putting their power levels this high in my head I loved it


	2. Naruto Chapter 1: The Start

Hello guys welcome to chapter 2 so my idea is that Naruto sings wait hear me out so Naruto sings to express his emotions, not like some Disney movie but he sings to show how he feels since he does not know how to do that and has no parents Ayame helped him to sing so he has a closer relationship to the ramen people also later on the Konoha 12 are gonna make a band just Wait and Watch and remember MY VERSION OF NARUTO

It was nice in the village there were no signs for pranks the demon brat has been pretty quiet this morning suddenly screaming ''THE HOKAGE MONUMENT" and everyone looked at the monument it had writing on it and lots of paint it read ''I suck a fat one'' on the Third Hokage's face The Chunin and Jounin both ran to the Hokage's office and told him "Naruto wrote on the stone faces and on your face he wrote I sucks a fat one'' The third Hokage simply said "...get him'' poof they were gone looking for him

"Well that was one good prank haha'' naruto says confidently until he turns around and sees Iruka, Hayate, and 3 more random Chunin and Jounin are behind him he then starts running and they chase him

He then goes around a corner a puts a robe over his head ''Getting in trouble this early Naruto'' Ino and Shikamaru say when there about to go to the Academy ''pshhhh your only in trouble when you get caught Ino-Chan and Shikamaru'' ''THERE YOU ARE'' says Iruka with big head jutsu ''I'm in trouble!'' Naruto says ''well here we go!'' he then kicks Iruka sensei in the private part ''See ya later!''

(these are gonna be Aladdin lyrics I don't own them they are not mine but I add some things if you would like to skip please do ) search up naruto one jump ahead amv to get the feeling

Gotta keep *I don't own this video

One jump ahead of the breadline

One swing ahead of the sword

I steal only what I can't afford

And that's everything!

One jump ahead of the lawmen

That's all, and that's no joke

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Chunin and Jounin

Riffraff!

Street rat!

Scoundrel!

Naruto

Take that!

Try a different tact, guys naruto says as he does a triple front flip

Chunin and Jounin

Rip him open

'Round the back, guys

Naruto I can take a hint

Gotta face the facts

Could really use a friend or two

GIRLS]

Who?

Oh, it's sad, Naruto's hit the bottom

He's become a one-man rise in crime

Naruto

''Really guys it's just a prank'' Naruto says

Naruto's Seal checker

I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em

She unzips his jacket and strengths the seal and kicks him out

Naruto

Good prank right? well

Tell you all about it when I got the time

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Chunin and Jounin

Stop, Naruto!

(WOMAN)

MONSTER!

[MAN]

Demon!

Naruto

Let's not be too hasty

Ayame

Still, I think he's still a cute little baby

As she blocks him from the chunins

Naruto

Gotta do these pranks

Otherwise, we'd get along

Chunin and Jounin

Wrong!

Naruto They're quick, but I'm much faster Here goes Better throw my hand in Wish me happy landing all I gotta do is jump! **END**

He then jumps into Iruka's arms ''Aha got you!'' '' ahhh no no no no'' naruto says but it's no use he then gets dragged into the academy ''Ok! Class, I'm sorry for being late I had to deal with a little annoyance'' naruto smiles ''ok everyone I want you guys to line up and do Transformation jutsu up first Sakura Haruno''

Inner Sakura: **YES LET'S SHOW SASUKE-KUN HOW GOOD WE ARE ''**Ok Iruka Sensei **Transformation Jutsu**!'' she then turns into Iruka ''Ok good turning into my self next is Sasuke'' ''Hnn transformation jutsu'' he turns into the third Hokage ''ok Next is…...Naruto Uzumaki'' ''let's go! I got this'' "Yeah sure you do but you're not as good as Sasuke-Kun'' says Sakura

''Pshh I'll show you and I'll show Ino-Chan Believe it!'' "Ok Naruto show me your transformation jutsu'' Iruka says ''Ok so any transformation right?'' "Yes,'' Iruka says "Bet'' ''**Sexy Jutsu" **he then turns into a hot girl with no close on ''N-n-n-naruto…..AHHHHHHH'' all the boys in class started nose bleeding (expect Sasugay) Iruka gets up and gets mad and screams ''NARUTO A REAL TRANSFORMATION DO A REAL ONE!'' with his big head jutsu

''Hahaha that counts as one I turned into something else right? So I still did it'' ''Uhhh fine ok class dismissed and Naruto stay back'' the class snickers ''Ok so Naruto remember your little prank today? Well as a punishment you're going to clean it'' ''What! It's fair but still'' ''NAruto come here'' he then grabs him and drags him to the monument and makes him clean it ''Come on this is boring Iruka sensei couldn't someone else clean it'' ''too bad keep cleaning'' ''fine….'' ''Ok I'll make you a deal if you clean we can go to the ramen shop and I'll buy you some food''

''OK! That's all you had to say HAHAHA!'' he then cleans faster and scrubs harder and faster ''Ok I'm done...phew'' ''Great! Let's go''

''Hey Ayame-Chan and Teuchi-San how are ya!'' ''Haha were good Naruto-Kun'' Ayame and Teuchi say ''So what's the order for today Naruto?'' ''I'll take a Miso Ramen X-Tra Large extra spicy with shrimp I'll take 7'' ''HEY! This is going to my Bank account!'' ''Just add iT to my check I'll pay you back'' "ugh sure you will your total is now $455 even though I know you're probably never going to pay me back'' as he rolls his eyes

"Anyways I'll take a medium Yakisoba ramen'' ''Ok so 7 Miso Ramen X-Tra Large extra spicy with shrimp and a Medium Yakisoba ramen'' Ayame says ''Correct'' Iruka says "Ok I'll be back with your order''

"So Naruto excited for tomorrow'' Iruka says to Naruto ''Hell yeah I want to become a Ninja I know I can'' as he smiles ''Naruto I'm serious this is your last opportunity to pass trust me Naruto try your hardest!" ''Trust me Iruka Sensei I can do this all I need to do is try my clone jutsu and I'm good''

Ayame then comes with the food and Naruto and Iruka eat and enjoy themselves

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto woke up at 6:00 am He wanted to train he really wanted to pass he worked on the Clone Jutsu he made 3 but they were all weird looking he tried to improve on the transformation jutsu he turned into the 4th Hokage and he did it he actually did it

Next is the Substitution jutsu ''So how do I do this?... Oh! I can ask the villagers to throw something at me they'll gladly do it'' he then went out of his house and asked a random villager to throw something at him they did but Naruto timed it wrong and got knocked out he then woke up when it was time for that academy

He quickly ran to the Academy but he then asked another villager then he did it he did substitution jutsu he now has 2 of the 3 jutsu needed to complete hopefully by god's grace he could do the clone jutsu he ran into the academy ready

He walked in and he was second Sasuke Was first he decided to sit next to him ''Hey teme'' ''Hnnn Dobe'' time passes and the classroom start's filling up then running and screaming is heard "Stupid idiot pig '' ''Shut it Billboard brow Said Ino ''Haha you wish Ino-Pig'' Sakura said in rage ''Actually Ino right you have a huge forehead'' Said Kin ( A/N: Yes Kin from sound four she's good in this one ) ''Shut up Kin'' Sakura said ''Make me big billed forehead'' (A/N: She is the only character that had a normal forehead LMBO'')

"Fight Fight Fight'' Kiba shouts ''My money's on Kin'' Naruto says ''SHUT UP BAKA!'' Kin says ''Finally Naruto says something smart'' Kin says ''haha that's for sure'' Ino says ''Shut up!'' Naruto says jokingly The entire class laughs (expect sasugay shut up Grammarly it's not sugary it's sasugay)

"Anyways Kin if you don't shut up I'll beat you to a bloody pulp'' ''Your funny really you are you can't fight for $h*t'' Iruka then comes in and says ''Ok class settle down Ino and sakura go sit down at the seat with 4 chairs next to Naruto and Sasuke''

Sakura then grabs naruto throws him on the floor and sits down Ino Naruto gets up and sits down next to them ''Ok so I guess everyone is excited so let's do this'' he calls names and everyone goes to the room you see who passes and who fails'' ''Ok last but not least is Naruto Uzumaki'' ''Alright! Let's go!''

''Ok Naruto Uzumaki I want you to do a Transformation'' "Ok'' Chakra then starts coming over him and he then turns into the 4th Hokage ''Ok good next is the substitution techn- he then throws a kunai at him Naruto had the fastest reaction ''Ok great! Next is the clone jutsu'' Naruto's (head: I'm so screwed like screwed x1000 no no no god please help me please) "Ok Clone Jutsu!'' there were 7 clones on the floor they were old and grey and weird '' I'm sorry to tell you Naruto but you failed'' ''W-w-what…"he starts crying and runs out

''Haha the demon brat failed per usual he normally did'' ''well it's good we don't need the nine t-'' ''shhh don't say that it's supposed to be a secret'' ''yeah your right'' ''Let's go out to celebrate right!

Naruto was on the swings crying he then felt a finger on his shoulder and turned around it was Mitsuki-Sensei ''y-y-yes Mitsuki-sensei'' ''I know a way you can pass I really want to help you'' ''r-r-really'' ''Yes I don't think your a monster''

"Thank you so much Mizuki-Sensei so what do I have to do'' ''All you need to do is steal the scroll of sealing and learn 3 jutsu's it's a secret '' ''Really! Bet I'll do it Belive it!'' ''Ok good Naruto you got this''

Naruto then went to the scroll he took it and choose 3 jutsu

Shadow Clone Jutsu

Fire sealing Method

Rasengan

'' These seem like great jutsu's believe it!'

He then worked on the shadow clone jutsu he did it he realized there's a difference a clone jutsu is not real a shadow clone is physical and stronger

He realized it took a lot of chakra to do surprisingly he had a lot of chakra to do it he than worked on the Fire sealing method he saw the Rasengan was way too long he then realized what fuinjutsu was and he thought it was cool and he was good at it he had no idea why he felt like he had an affinity towards it

He did the fire sealing method and then the last part he went and got some water balloons and everything else he read the steps and tried to do it he tried putting chakra into the ballon but something else happened suddenly an explosion of wind came he had pure wind in his hand and an explosion then came knocking him out

Mizuki then told everyone Naruto was trying to steal the scroll of sealing and everyone was in anger and in rage at him Iruka than said ''I'll talk to him he is most comfortable with me'' ''Very well'' the third Hokage said Iruka then went to Naruto's location and saw him on the floor tired out ''HEY! NARUTO WAKE UP'' naruto then shot up and said ''Hey Iruka sensei do I graduate now I did the secret test believe it!'' ''What secret test?!'' ''The test where you learn 3 Jutsu's from the scroll Mitsuki sensei told me it'' Iruka realized what happened suddenly a large Shuriken came at Naruto, Naruto tried to move out the way but he was not able to he just put his hand in front of himself try to shield himself but he felt nothing he opened his eyes and saw Iruka sensei over him

''N-n-no i-i-Iruka-sensei'' he started crying ''Naruto go on you can do this just keep the scroll away from him!" Naruto then got up and ran away Mizuki then ran after him Iruka than slowly got up trying to catch after them

Naruto was running for dear life (A/N: FIre sealing method is different here you don't need a scroll that's weird it just disappears and it comes back to the person that shot it and speaking of fire jutsu Sasuke knows more fire jutsu it's weird he just learned one after Fugaku taught him it he should have learned multiple ) Mizuki thought he should just end it now he screamed ''Fire style phoenix flame jutsu'' Naruto knew he was going to die but he remembered his jutsu he wondered if it was going to work and he also wondered why he had so much time to think as he was doing this

He then screamed ''FIRE SEALING METHOD!" the fire came towards him and it all disappeared and came right back to Mizuki ''Ahhhh'' Mizuki then fell from the tree's injured Iruka caught up to Mizuki and talked to him ''Why are you doing this Mitzuki?!'' ''To get stronger and leave konoha and on top of that kill the demon brat! Speaking of demon brat'' he threw a kunai at a tree and it broke a tree where naruto was hidden at ''Hey naruto always wondered why you were hated let me tell you'' ''No don't it's forbidden!"

"Remember when the 4th Hokage and the other 3 of his team ''sealed'' the nine-tailed he never dead he could never kill it so he had to seal it into you''

For Naruto time stopped his day was ruined he knew why everyone hated him he had a demon in him he was sad he then left and hid in a bush crying softly just like how he used to when he came home every day before he met Iruka

Iruka then said ''How dare you do that to naruto he is a Leaf shinobi he is a part of this village'' ''Really he is the reason you have no parents! He killed them!'' ''No the fox did Naruto is not the fox he is Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha!''

''Wow your an idiot sorry for doing this but your dead!'' he then threw a demon wind shuriken at Iruka suddenly it was stopped Naruto was in front of it he squeezed the shuriken and broke it ''Stay the hell away from Iruka sensei! **Traitor!** **Shadow Clone JUTSU! **Suddenly He did Rat, Dog, Boar, Monkey, and clapped his hands

His hands made a wind vortex (search up Rasengan air style it's like that but different

(Let me explain remember when kakashi tried making rasengan he made chidori it's the same with naruto but it's wind style so it makes a ball with powerful wind and he also makes a wind blast wave search up Lab rats adam blast wave it's like that so he had 2 a blast wave and let's good this jutsu Power WInd Hand)

He shouted ''Wind style Power Wind Hand!'' Half of the clones made that then he did more hand signs, Ram, Bird, Dragon and shouted ''WInd style Blastwave !'' He then said ''**YOUR GOING TO DIE'' **and all his attacks hit Mitsuki and there was a big blast thru out the forest

Iruka was in the hospital and saw naruto next to him ''Hello naruto what happened last night'' ''Mizuki sensei tried killing us but I stopped him when I learned 3 jutsu's from the scroll and the jutsu I used was suppose to be the Rasengan but I think I made 2 new jutsu's''

''Wow Naruto that's great...wait just close your eyes'' Naruto closed his eyes and felt something on his forehead ''Your now a ninja'' Naruto was so happy he thanked Iruka and left

**NEXT DAY**

Naruto went to the academy ready to become a ninja he went and sat down where he sat next to Sasuke like last time and then he saw Shikamaru walking towards him and Shikamaru said ''This is only for Grads'' ''Hey check out the headband I deserve to be here Believe it!''

"FIRST!'' ''FIRST! ''NO I WAS INO-PIG'' ''NO I WAS ALIEN FOREHEAD" (A/N: Ino was actually first watch the video) Naruto started blushing at the sight of Ino she was so beautiful he loved her she was also one of the kids that never hated him like shikamaru and Choji and kin they were his friends and Ino was nice to him so he didn't only like her for looks and he didn't feel like it was a childhood crush ''Move it Naruto I sit next to my Sasuke-Kun'' Sakura said removing him from his thoughts ''Whatever'' Naruto said as he moved for Ino and Sakura to sit he sat down "So hey Sasuke-Kun'' Ino said Naruto got a bit annoyed

"Yeah hey'' Sakura says Naruto got madder he got up to Sasuke and stared at him ''What are you doing to Sasuke-Kun!'' Sakura said ''Hnnn'' Sasuke said ''HnHNhN'' Naruto said suddenly Naruto fell into Sasuke ''Opps my b-'' ''AHHHHHHHHH'' all the sasuke fangirls screamed Naruto then got beat up

Iruka then entered the room and said "Ok calm down...I know your excited but let's calm down okay I'm going to call the teams ok so the first team is Hinata, Kiba, Shino You are Team 8 your sensei is Kurenai Ok next is Team 10 Shikamaru, Choji, Kin your sensei is Asuma and Team 2 is kono Joro and sio and your sensei is turnny and last but not least is Team 7 Naruto Sakura Ino Sasuke''

''Yes!'' Ino and sakura shouted ''No and yes'' Naruto shouted ''hnn'' Sasuke said ''WHY DO I HAVE TO BE ON A TEAM WITH SASUKE TEME'' ''because Naruto Sasuke got the best scores while you got the worst'' the class erupted in laughter ''Well bye everyone enjoy''

Slowly all the teams came and left until it was just team 7 ''What's taking this sensei so long!'' Sasuke said starting to get annoyed ''chill out Teme he's bound to come sometime'' naruto then got an idea ''guys wait a second I'm going to go to go to the bathroom''

He then came back with water in a bucket and hung it on the door ''Naruto what are you doing?'' Ino said ''A prank he made us wait he deserves this'' ''As much as he deserves it it's not going to work'' Sakura says ''Haha you watch!'' Naruto says

''Yeah I agree on Naruto on this one Naruto is smart

Suddenly the door opens and then waterfalls on him ''HAHAHA GET WRECKED BELIVE IT!''

**Pvl**

**Naruto Base: 50**

**Naruto Air Hand: 125**

**Naruto Blast Wave: 165**

**Sasuke Base: 115**

**Ino Base: 35**

**Sakura Base: 25**

**Kakashi: 10,000,000,000**

Mizuki Base: 25,234

Mizuki Fire Phoneix Jutsu: 25,344

Iruka Base: 25,500

Ayame: 17,675 (It's because she's a Chunin and she's actually a ninja in this one so is her dad he's a Jounin remember MY VERSION OF NARUTO)

Teuchi: 50,000


	3. Naruto Chapter 2: Ninja's Rise

Hello, Guys, this is chapter 3 hope you enjoy let's go! Sorry for not coming but my bad but whatever I GAVE YOU A LONNG CHAPTER BE GRATEFUL okay? Anyways let me explain everyone's appearance real quick

Naruto has Blond hair and red tip so the top is Blonde like normal but he has red tips so the bottom is red but the top is blonde so the majority of his hair is red and the top is blonde and he wears what his teen version did

Sasuke is the same but has the black clothes from chunin exams with a Uchicha jean jacket

Ino is the same

Sakura is the same

Also, I use this for thoughts when they begin and end :

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Naruto was walking and heard a young girl crying he then walked over and saw a blonde girl with a beautiful blonde short hair and some older kids making fun of her because of her hair he then ran over to them and pushed them away the 3 of them fell on the floor they then got up and pushed them back and they continued to punch him until the girl screamed stop they turned around and they were about to beat her up but before they could they felt a punch in there back making them fall over and saw the kid they picked him up and slammed him on the ground the girl screamed and then Naruto got up uppercutted them and kicked them in the nuts and ran with the girl he ran far enough into the woods and fell unconscious he woke up and saw the girl and he blushed and saw how beautiful she was and blushed a bit she then said ''Thanks I really like what you did your awesome thanks for everything'' ''y-y-yeah no problem belive it those idiots deserved it''**

''**Thanks so much what's your name'' The girl asked ''Naruto Naruto Uzumaki'' ''Mine is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan so anyways wanna be friends I've seen you in the academy were in the same class right? Maybe we should be friends now with me and my friend sakura ''Ok!'' Naruto says happily he then went to the academy and talked to Sakura and Ino they became friends and Ino started liking Naruto and naruto liked her back but suddenly they stopped hanging out with him and they liked SASUKE UCHIA **

**(FLASHBACK END)**

Kakashi was thinking of what Naruto said and was investigating the team in his thought :Kakashi's thoughts Naruto was the perp: ''I'm sorry Kakashi sensei I tried warning Naruto but he wouldn't listen'' :Kakashi's thoughts Sakura only cares about avoiding trouble and making her self seem innocent: ''hnn'' Sasuke responded:Kakashi's thoughts Sasuke doesn't even care or doesn't even see them as his teammates:

''Hahaha you totally deserved that Naruto finally a good prank- I mean Sorry Kakashi sensei but you have no excuse to be late! You have explaining to do!'' :Kakashi's thoughts Hmm Ino and Naruto display teamwork not even sure if I can call it that: "'I Hate you all meet me on the roof in 5 minutes'' he then shushins away ''Wow worst sensei EVER!'' Sakura screams

They then walked up the stairs and open the exit door for the rooftop and saw Kakashi just sitting there reading a book ''Ok where here what do we have to do now?'' Sasuke asked ''take a seat all of you'' they then sit down ''Ok so I want everyone to explain there likes and dislikes and dreams and their names, please'' Kakashi says ''Ok So let's do this I guess but Kakashi-sensei let's hear something about you'' Ino says ''Ok So My Name is Kakashi-Hatake From the Hatake-Clan My Likes are none of your business my dislikes are Annoying people and people who don't show teamwork and my dreams are none of your business''

''Okay…? Anyways my name is Naruto Uzumaki My likes are Ramen Spicy ramen and fun fact the most ramen I've ever eaten is 115 Belive it I also like the Old-Man and my best friend Konohamrou and Ino-Chan watering flowers and playing games and spicy and sweet foods and beans And my dislikes are Cocky brats, rude people and bullies and my dream is to be THE HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!''

"Ok so you're in dreamland anyways your next blondie number 2'' ''ok my name is Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka Clan my likes are Sasuke-Kun'' she then stares at him dreamily ''Stay on track blondie'' ''Oh sorry hehe I also enjoy Tomato's Cherry's Lemon Pudding and flowers shopping and magazines and talking and make-up I dislike Lazy people killers and people who hate someone for no reason''

''Ok Next is you Pinky'' ''Ok! My name is Sakura Haruno from the Haruno Clan'' :Kakashi's Thoughts Pretty Bad Haruno if you ask me at least the Yamanaka girl seemed good enough: ''My likes are Sasu- ahhhhh Sasu- SASUKE-KUN!''

''Sakura..'' ''what Naruto-Baka!'' ''SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THAT SASUKE BULL CRAP'' Sakura then Proceeds to punch Naruto 5 miles away ''owwwwwww Sakuraaaa!'' ''ok ok hurry up! Pinky'' ''Ok... Anyways My likes are Sasuke-Kun Reading and relaxing i dislike Naruto-Baka for being so annoying'' Sasuke then stares at her and thinks ":Sasuke's thoughts Are you for real my guy pshh whatever I don't care:

''Yeah screw you to Sakura…'' Naruto says a bit annoyed ''anyways I also dislike walking a lot and high heels and also working I guess''

''Last but not least the Emo from the upper west side The Uchia'' ''hnn..My name is Sasuke Uchiha From the Uchiha clan'' :Naruto's Thoughts Ughh why do they keep saying that no duh freaking idiots psshh anyways Sasuke your ''Uchiha clan'' looks like a Katy perry fan club:

''My Likes are Nothing, in particular, expect training and eating my dislikes are annoying people and those damn fangirls and my dream is to kill…**a certain someone''** suddenly there was wind flowing thru everyone's air the air felt dense and thick Naruto then walked up and looked at Sasuke dead in the eyes and said ''Heh I'm gonna beat you and Sasuke that's a promise''

''Whatever Dobe'' Sasuke replies ''Ooo looks like an interesting team this year hah well anyways tomorrow you start your Mission be there at 7:00 Am sharp'' ''Wow tomorrow we become Ninja's!'' Ino Shouted ''Yes yes yes I've been waiting forever to become a NInja BELIEVE IT!'' Naruto yelled

''Soooo guys wanna go get some food?'' Naruto asked ''I don't have time for that'' Sakura says ''Were are youuu going Five-Head!'' Ino said ''ughh you guys are really annoying piss off I'm not going anywhere with you guys'' "Yeah!'' Ino and Sakura said at the same time

''I'm gonna go with my sasuke-Kun'' Ino says as she wraps around Sasuke ''Ino Get off'' Sasuke says harshly and angrily ''Get off my Sasuke Kun!'' Sakura says The girls then start Arguing

''I just asked a question…..'' Naruto says in defeat Naruto then looked where Kakashi was and saw he left already ''UGHH YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING ME WHERE GOING OUT AS A TEAM TOGETHER BELIEVE IT'' naruto then grabs there ears and walks to The Buffet to eat

''Hello Welcome to the Buffet how may I serve you 4?'' The server asks ''Umm table for to please.'' Sakura says ''Ok I shall take you to your table'' The Server says

''Ok Let's do this I'm hungry'' Ino says ''Well I'm even more hungry then you are'' they then look back to see Choji Kin and Shikamaru serving themselves a plate''

''Oh hey guys'' Sakura says ''Hey don't count us out'' They also see Kiba Shino and Hinata ''Looks like The Rookie 9 are all here'' Naruto says ''I think we should go and get a table together shouldn't we'' Shino says

''Ok'' They all reply they all settle down sit down and eat talk and go home waiting for tomorrow but a conversation topic came up by Naruto ''We should make a Band!"'

—

CHAPTER END

And guys don't worry I'm posting two more but the second one is filler but it's not at the same time it's important it's canon but it's like a joke read I'm just trying to stretch it out hope you guys liked this chapter bye


	4. Naruto Chapter 2:5 The Golden 10

WASSUP GUYS so I'm back with another fanfiction ya boy is working hard to make you get a lot of Stories fro you guys so anyways this Chapter is ''Filler'' but it's not you know what I mean if you read my previous chapter it's gonna take place while there all doing Genin Work like a day after they meet Kakashi gave them 5 days instead of so before Land of Waves It's about The Rookie 9 making a band called The

''Golden 10!'' Naruto shouted in his apartment he has been trying to come up for name for the band they thought of Making ''That's a great name'' Kiba said to Naruto as they were walking to tell everyone to meet up ''Wait why are we making a Band again?'' Kiba asked ''Don't you remember as kids when we saw people singing and wanted to do that this was when Sasuke would talk to us and it's cool I guess to make us closer''

''Oh yeah'' Kiba said ''Well let's tell them to meet here'' Naruto says after 7 minutes they all arrive even Sasuke

''Ok so I came up with a name for our Band'' Naruto says ''And I cam up with roles for everyone'' ''Ok what's the name'' Shikamaru says lazily ''The Golden 9''

''Wow that's great'' Ino says ''Y-Y-yeah I like that name'' Hinata says ''Ok so what are the roles?'' Shino says

''Ok so Me The lead Singer'' ''WHAT! WHY YOU'' Sakura Ino and Kin shouted ''Cause I know how to?...'' ''Fine..'' '

''Ok So I'm The lead and a Guitar player Sasuke is Lead Guitar player Kiba is Drummer Sakura Ino and Hinata and Kin you guys are the vocal singers and you three also play piano and Shikamaru you're the beatmaker since your the smart one and sing a little bit and Shino you're also on Guitar and Choji drums''

''Ok that sounds good so what song are we gonna do and how are we gonna do it?'' Kin asks

''Ummmmmmmmm'' ''Ughh let's just try to start a topic and work our way to do this and think of lyrics it was such a drag having to explain this to you'' ''Ok! Shikamaru great idea let's do this!'' Ino shouts they then think of what to sing and how to do it Naruto is actually the smart one is this ''Ok so you're telling me the dobe actually carried us in this wow..''

'' Ok so now we need to practice in our instruments and someone who has a rich heritage and a lot of money should probably BUY them'' Naruto says everyone looks at Sasuke ''ughhh fine'' he then walks out of the room and 15 minutes later he's back with all the instruments they each need and passes them out ''Ok! Great!'' Naruto says

''Wow Sasuke-Kun you did this for us oooo'' Ino says ''Your awesome Sasuke-Kun'' Sakura says ''Yeah Sasuke'' Kin says ''Ughh bequiet'' Shikamaru says ''BEQUIET LAZY BOY'' Ino says ''ughh what a drag'' Shikamaru replies ''Guys real talk two of our dreams are coming Becoming Ninja's and being a band!'' Naruto says ''Yeah that's how time works naruto'' Shino says ''ughh whatever Shino''

''Ok let's practice before we all start our Missions''Sakura says ''Ok!'' they all respond

''So We already learned how to play these in the academy so now we need to adapt on that ability and practice and think of a song'' they continue to think of a song and are slowly getting new lyrics thanks to Naruto and Shikamaru and Sasuke ''Ok so that's good now let's rehearse again!'' naruto says

**3 days later**

''Ok so we're almost done now we need to know how to get our band out there'' Naruto says ''just tell them the uchica is giving out free kisses I'll definitely come'' Kin says while blushing ''or I can ask the old man'' Naruto says ''who's that?'' sakura asked ''The Hokage'' sakura then punches him and says ''DONT DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE AND ALSO WHY WOULD HE LISTEN TO YOUUU''

''Cause he likes me and I'm gonna go ask watch'' he then walks over to the Hokage's mansion ''hey old man'' naruto says ''Hello Naruto how are you what did you come here for?'' ''remember our deal when I was a kid'' ''What naruto you remember that!''

''Fine I'll do it'' Naruto then walks back to the Meeting place and says ''HAHA I DID IT KINNY'' Naruto screams ''Sureee you did Foxy'' Kin says suddenly the Hokage opens the door and says ''Ok I registred you guys to come and perform at the Center of the village and admission shall be 10$''

''Ok thanks gig!'' Naruto says ''told ya Kinny ''shut up foxy!'' ''Ok guys tomorrow we perform believe it!''

**NEXT DAY**

''Ok guys let's do this'' naruto says ''Ok!'' they all reply with even Sasuke they all walk up on stage looking ready and determined

''Hello Konoha Citizens today we will show you a new band called The Go-''

''GOLDEN 10!'' Naruto shouts as they all get on stage ''Let's do this!'' Kiba says

List of What everyone is playing and how their instrument looks like Role

Naruto Orange Guitar and Mic  search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=AJLJXfq3MPC9ggeDyKXwDg&q=Orange+guitar&oq=Orange+guitar&gs_l=img.3..0l10.6426.7281..7649...0.0...0...1.. 4dy11HjQs&ved=0ahUKEwj6t9LAz-LlAhXwnuAKHQNkCe4Q4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=_dQ654SJ_wK9uM:

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=a5LJXY78BKmk_QbgxLnYCQ&q=orange+microphone&oq=orange+mic&gs_l=img.1.3.0l10.1436.2729..4786...0.0...0...1..gws-wiz-img... #imgrc=sY5Vm1WH1vxmbM:

Sasuke Guitar and Mic Main Guitarist and background singer

search?q=blue+guitar&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiOkOmL0OLlAhVxplkKHbxSBDwQ_AUIsgUoAQ

search?q=guitar+blue+with+lighting&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjG7uym0OLlAhVNnlkKHd2oDYAQ_AUIEigB&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=e8-pXszihgSZdM:

Sakura Piano and Mic

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=kZTJXeXLLI-RggeSl7zoCA&q=pink+piano+electric&oq=pink+piano+electric&gs_l=img.3...359.2524..2755...0.0..j3...0...1..gws-wiz-img... 2FlwRCuHg&ved=0ahUKEwil2PL50eLlAhWPiOAKHZILD40Q4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=inZjc5YHsvLM8M:

Ino Piano and Mic  search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=9pXJXZn8DMSt_QaXp6LIBQ&q=purple+piano+electric&oq=purple+piano+electric&gs_l=img.3...5053.7437..7563...0.0...0...1..gws-wiz-img...0j0i30j0i5i30j0i8i30j0i333.3x8H6k0vnEE&ved=0ahUKEwiZz_Cj0-LlAhXEVt8KHZeTCFkQ4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=xfkUeZW1hFbBYM:

store/detail/M80Prpl-telefunken-m80-handheld-dynamic-vocal-microphone-purple?&mrkgcl=28&mrkgadid=3344197157&product_id=M80Prpl&campaigntype=shopping&campaign=aaShopping-&adgroup=Studio-&placement=google&creative=361266589918&device=c&matchtype=&network=g&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI3bSPh9Ti5QIVBP_jBx2sJAflEAQYASABEgKuEfD_BwE&gclsrc= 

KIn Violin and mic  search?q=camo+violin&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiW3uuL1eLlAhUEq1kKHZQ7DdIQ_AUIrAIoAQ&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=xD0q58scvfSZMM:

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=ApjJXfTqFcXJ5gKcwayYBQ&q=camo+microphone&oq=camo+microphone&gs_l=img.3..0.594.2026..2325...0.0..j3...0...1..gws-wiz-img... 6dX8Obi0&ved=0ahUKEwj08-ed1eLlAhXFpFkKHZwgC1MQ4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=OQzg1SqwpdlXsM:

Shikamaru Beat Maker and Mic

search?q=beat+maker&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&tbm=isch&source=lnms&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiHjoq-1uLlAhXRpFkKHXe7ABoQ_AUI3wQoAQ&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=rq1AcSmblkxQCM:

Kiba Drummer and Mic  search?q=brown+drums&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwinzZPX1uLlAhUxrlkKHbcWD1cQ_AUIEygC&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=DIdJJJYRzf0fTM:

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=75nJXeJBxoiCB-eSgsgI&q=brown+microphone&oq=brown+microphone&gs_l=img.3..0j0i5i30l3.1654.2991..3306...0.0...0...1..gws-wiz-img... &ved=0ahUKEwii9dyI1-LlAhVGhOAKHWeJAIkQ4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=pv-HB0CQEXJxGM:

Shino Harp and mic

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=OZvJXbnGMeGh_QaTzIvoDA&q=harps+&oq=harps+&gs_l=img.3..0l10.2718.3434..3893...0.0...0...1..gws-wiz-img... 8QZVVIs&ved=0ahUKEwj5xrum2OLlAhXhUN8KHRPmAs0Q4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=VXcduh6RvKDr_M:

Choji Drummer and Mic  search?q=green+and+blue+drums&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiOzIW_1-LlAhVDdt8KHYhkCpsQ_AUIEygC&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=a4i6ie8BuU2GTM:

search?q=blue+microphones&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjGxbrL1-LlAhXnhOAKHcxACZUQ_AUIEygC&biw=1379&bih=660#imgrc=BMSU3-Pdzcy_CM:

Hinata Piano and mic

search?q=blue+and+grey+piano&rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwijirnj1-LlAhWHiOAKHfmwASUQ_AUIEygC&biw=1379&bih=660&dpr=0.99#imgrc=eETyPrEdnEumLM:

search?rlz=1CAKSOU_enUS867&biw=1379&bih=660&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=r5rJXdO0K-a0ggenhKLADw&q=blue+and+grey+mic&oq=blue+and+grey+mic&gs_l=img.3..0i8i30.25871.28004..28239...0.0..j1...0...1..gws-wiz-img...0j0i5i30.x27CbAKWWtA&ved=0ahUKEwiTyM7k1-LlAhVmmuAKHSeCCPgQ4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=vW4OvDYUalXukM:

That's it and hope you like it now back to the story

Naruto and the group then go to there places quietly

''Hello guys were The Golden 10 and we're gonna bring you an awesome song Believe it!''

(A/N: I'm making this Naruto op 1 instead of Rocks) Link: watch?v=lZwjar7iB1k Listen along and play this every time you read my fanfics it's like an anime Opening so instead of rocks it's this also I did not make this video and got the lyrics from I am justice and then wrote it

Everyone: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH

Naruto and Sasuke: It's all Okay I'll say this as many times as I need to say

Ino: You've got the brightest future Right ahead

Naruto: Just believe in me and always have faith

Hinata: Look at all the people that f-f-fulfilled their dreams

Kiba: They all had something in common can't you see

(Shikamaru plays on the beats harder and puts the tune-up and down)

(Shino strings on the Harp harder)

Sakura: The fact that they never gave up on anything

Sasuke: That's why we're never gonna quit

Naruto: And if you ever feel like the wind is strong

Kin: and about to make you fall

Ino: Don't give it up, So come to take my hand.

Shikamaru: And remember that you're not alone anymore

(Kiba Plays the Drums louder and Naruto and Sasuke play their guitars louder and Ino sakura and Hinata play on the piano harder)

Hinata: A-Always go on again and again

Kiba: Don't leave behind your dreams anywhere along the way

Shino: So hold me close and don't cry

Everyone: There's no reason why

We'll follow the path of your shining

light. Maybe you'll get hurt but you can't give up

If it means something to you, Then you can't just let it go

So I will follow you until the end,

And then!-We'll finally, see the sun come up again!

. .

—-

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll be posting my Next one Next Sunday Bye!

Power Levels

Naruto 55

Sasuke 115

Kakashi 10,000,000,000

Ino 37

Sakura 27

Kiba 60

Shikamaru 47

Choji 45

Kin 75

Hinata 45

Shino 43


	5. Author's note

Sorry guys I'm not gonna be posting for a while I'm sorry I'm just gonna take a break my bad


End file.
